Hogwarts Coffe
by Luntashi
Summary: AU, época merodeadora, Lily, James y toda la pandilla (y no pandilla xD) traban en una “Fuentes de sodas”....ya no se me ocurre nada más ^^U, léanlo please!!
1. Entre pedidos y una mariposa

13/07/2003

**Disclairme****: (Lastimosamente) ningún personaje me pertenece ^^, todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling**

**Sumary****: AU, época merodeadora, Lily, James y toda la pandilla (y no pandilla xD) traban en una "Fuentes de sodas"....ya no se me ocurre nada más ^^U, léanlo please!!**

**Raiting****: G (General)**

**Autor (a):** Sophie_Lupin

**Hogwarts**** Coffe**

**1º.- Entre pedidos y mariposas parlantes**

Una linda pelirrojita tomaba la "orden" (que jamás terminaba) de dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en una mesa la cual estaba enumerada con el número "1" en el servilletero, los anteriores mencionados chicos no terminaban jamás las ordenes haciendo que la chica las terminara por ellos, al final los sonrió coquetamente y preguntó:

- ¿Algo más?-

- ¡Evans! Mi tío no te paga para que coquetees con los clientes- gritó burlonamente James Potter a la chica a la cual se le desapareció la sonrisa y dirigió su mirada molesta al chico que le había echo abochornarse. James Potter era un chico de gafas, ojos cafés y cabello negro alborotado, por el contrario, Lily era una chica colorada, menudita y de grandes ojos esmeraldas.

         Lily se retiró de la mesa al ver que sus servicios ya no eran requeridos y le sonrió a un chico que estaba apoyado en la barra donde se servían los helados, el chico era uno de los que se encargaba de preparar los dulces o lo comestible que se vendiera en esa estancia, se llamaba Remus Lupin, era de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel casi dorados, Lily adoraba al chico Lupin, lo quería como un hermano (Sophie: si si claro ¬_,¬), mientras que otras personas como James Potter o Lucius Malfoy (un chico que se encargaba también de atender a la clientela, tenía el cabello rubio platinado largo y liso,  y astutos ojos celeste frío) le caían de la patada y trataba de evitar el mayor contacto posible con ese par.

- Un pedido n_n, y lastimosamente ya se acabaron los Brownies y por aquí piden dos- Remus le sonrió a la chica tomó el papelito que le chica le ofrecía y se adentró en una puerta, para preparar el pedido acabado, mientras que un chico de cabello negro de altura hasta el cuello, y ojos apagados del mismo color llamado Severus Snape, hacia lo contrario a Lupin mientras que llevaba una bandeja con cuatro cajas de hamburguesas y el mismo números de refrescos.- Lindo delantal Sev- Burló en un susurro Lily mientras tomaba la bandeja, el chico traía puesto un delantal que traía bordados pasteles, barritas de chocolates, panqués, etc... Severus solo gruñó y miró alrededor y se fijó en una chica de cabello rizado de color café y ojos del mismo color que lo miraban que simpatía y picardía a la vez, Severus se apresuró a  atravesar la puerta sonrojado, susurrando enfadado algo parecido a "_Todo por olvidar un estúpido delantal"._

     Lily se dirigió hacia la mesa correspondiente la cual era la cuatro, en su caminó se topó con Lucius que tomaba el pedido de cuatro chicas (en la cual se encontraba la chica que había mirado con picardía a Severus) que parecían más atentas a Lucius Malfoy que a su propio pedido...de pedido y entrega de alimento se pasó el día hasta que dieron las 6.00 pm y James Potter cerraba la puerta del negocio, acompañado por su amigo Sirius Black, este era un chico de tez tostada, ojos azules y cabello negro y liso, este mismo era compañero de James manejando la cajas y el pago.

- Mhmm... el día paso como un rayo-murmuró Sirius estirándose con pereza.

- Si....-murmuró mientras veía como el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco.

Ya cuando el sol se hubiera puesto, aproximadamente a las 8.34 am., una linda pelirroja pasaba a través de la puerta del negocio donde trabajaba en vacaciones (y algunos días de semana cuando ya hacían empezadas las clases)

- Mamá!!! ;___;, una FEA y GRAN mariposa ;_;- corrió un pequeño chico algo rechoncho, de cabello café y ojos del mismo color.

- Feo tú niño gordo ¬¬- contestó la mariposa

- ¡¡Llamen a refuerzos!! xDD- Bromeo James desde una esquina, pero su risa se detuvo de repente- ¡Mama Mía! O_o, la mariposa habla! ;_;

- Ja! Que gallinas nos salieron los niñitos eh?¬_,¬- ahora la voz burlona provenía de Lily que buscó en una alacena un pequeño rociador- Muajajajajaja, muere! ¬_,¬- pero al presionar el botoncito que se encontraba encima de la botellita como tal...solo salió aire- ¡¡Iackk!! ;_;

- Que Snape se acerque que de seguro vuela espantada! O-O- Sugirió Sirius desde una esquina

- ¬¬...- gruñó (obvio quien es)

- ¡¡Odio los insectos!! T0T- chilló Lucius debajo de una mesa

Remus, tranquilamente entraba en su lugar de trabajo, y se sonrió un poco al ver las caras de sus amigos: James con cara de ver un fantasma, Meter corriendo por todos lados, Severus y Sirius mandándose miraditas violentas, Lucius debajo de una mesa chillando y Lily sentada en una esquina tirando de un lado a otro un pequeño rociador, y después miro a una mariposa en el lugar donde estaba reposando el día de ayer antes de que le dieran órdenes, dejo sus cosas a un lado y aproximándose a la mariposa sonrió y dijo:

-Que linda mariposita ^^- Pasó su dedo índice por debajo de la mariposa obligándola a subir al dedo, se aproximó a la ventana y con un movimiento brusco de su dedo la mariposa salió volando.- ¡Chao mariposita!- Todos miraron con cara de repugnancia a Remus...

 Y con este suceso nos amos cuenta de las típicas mañanas en "**Hogwarts**** Coffe" **

**Nota de Autora**: Para los que han visto "Pia Carrot" les sonará familiar este fan fic ^^, de hecho, este fic está inspirado en esa serie xDD (es una monura ese anime *__*).

Le doy todos los derechos de autora por la mariposa actriz a Lizzie xDDDDD, se llama Mary ^^ xD, ahora Mary está firmando autógrafos así que si quiere un autógrafo de ella ¡¡vayan rápido!! xDD

Agradezco que hayan leído este fic ^^, y también agradezco a los que dejen reviews 0=D xD

| R

| E

| W

| I

| E

| P  
| L

| I

| S

V


	2. ¡¡Necesitamos trabajadorAs!

29/07/2003

**Disclairme****: (Lastimosamente) ningún personaje me pertenece ^^, todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling**

**Sumary****: AU, época merodeadora, Lily, James y toda la pandilla (y no pandilla xD) traban en una "Fuentes de sodas"....ya no se me ocurre nada más ^^U, leanlo please!!**

**Raiting****: G (General)**

**Autor**** (a): Sophie_Lupin**

**Hogwarts**** Coffe**

**2º.- ¡¡Necesitamos Trabajadoras!!**

Después del (asqueroso para unos, normal para otros...) incidente con la mariposa, todos se alistaron para trabajar. Remus animosamente volteo el cartel de "Cerrado" a "Abierto" y así empezó el rutinario día...

- ¿Saben?...Me he dado cuenta...que soy la única chica del sitio ¬¬...- habló Lily un poco irritada, aún era muy temprano y nadie había recurrido el sitio aún y todos estaban aburridos hablando de partidos, y de otras cosas que Lily consideraba aburridas...-Llamaré a mis amigas para ver si se animan a hacerme compañía trabando aquí u_u-

- Te acompaño n_n- se anotó Sirius a la "búsqueda de trabajadores"

- No no ¬¬U, tú las vas a espantar...-

- ¡A que no!-

- ¡A que si!- Nadie prestaba mucha atención a la discusión, hace un buen tiempo, Lily y Sirius había sido novios pero por razones desconocidas se alejaron y cada ves que podían iniciaban una pelea...juguetona...

- ¿Pueden callarse de una buena ves pedazos de idiotas ¬¬?- Masculló Lucius con fastidio- Aunque Evans tiene un punto a su favor...esto necesita chicas a parte de la clientela...yo también buscaré chicas capacitadas para el cargo-

- Ejem...-Tosió James para llamar la atención- recuerdo que mi tío es el encargado y tengo que preguntarle a él si quiere que haya más trabajadores (as) en el negocio además...

- Si, si lo que sea Potter-  Interrumpió Lucius descortés- pero lo que sea que tengas que hacer, **hazlo ya**.- terminó su oración en tono imperativo.

- ¡¡AHHH!! ¿¡LUPIN PERO ESTÁS EN LA LUNA O QUÉ!!?- Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina, la voz provenía de Severus Snape. Seguido de este grito, por las aberturas de la puerta empezó a colarse un espeso humo negro ceniza, los ventanales de la puerta empezaron a empañarse; Lucius, James, Lily y Sirius corrieron a ver que pasaba en el lugar abrieron la puerta rápidamente, posteriormente se oyeron bastantes tosidos hasta que el humo se fue desintegrando...

- Lo siento...-Murmuró apenado Remus mirando hacia el piso con las miradas enojadas de Severus y Peter (NdA: En el capítulo anteior se me olvido decir que el chico relleno de más, cabello café y ojos café era Peter...) sobre él, los tres estaban totalmente cubiertos de ceniza, a diferencia de los otros cuatro que solo tenían algunos manchones. Lily solo sonrió sacó un pequeño pañuelito de su delantal y limpió maternalmente las mejillas de Remus de las cuales ahora se podían apreciar pinceladas de rosado intenso.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó James perplejo, antes de que Severus pudiera gritar algo molesto por el descuido de su compañero de trabajo una campanita sonó indicando que había clientela que atender.- Lucius, por favor, atiende, Sirius encargate de Lucius ¬¬U, nosotros estaremos limpiando un poco por aquí.

- A sus ordenes mi generalote! n_n- bromeó Sirius- Muajajaja, oíste Lucius!? No puedes hacer nada malo porque te voy a acusar ¬_,¬.

- Mmmm, pero también está la apetitosa opción de que te puedo encerrar en el almacén...-murmuró Lucius saliendo de la cocina. Minutos después Sirius entró en la cocina leyendo la orden en voz alta, cual fue su impresión al ver todo como si nunca se hubieran quemado 12 pastelillos 

- ¡Milagros! O,o-exclamó Sirius mientras que Peter le arrebataba el papelillo de la mano. Poco a poco **Hogwarts**** Coffe se fue llenando hasta que el día acabo...**

- ¡Hey esperen!, antes de q' se vayan, acabo de hablar con mi tío el dijo que si aceptaba nuev**a**s emplead**a**s-anunció James

- Pero en qué momento o.o, ni te vimos ir a la oficina...-preguntó Remus

- Es que n_nU...-respondió James recordando los minutos que paso en la oficina de su tío.

_"-Hola tío n_n, disculpa la interrupción, mira lo que pasa es que..._

_  -¿Más emplead**as? Claro, lo que quieras, más sueldo, por supuesto se lo merecen, ahora que todo esta arreglados...por aquí estoy muy ocupado jugando solitario así que si me disculpas o_óU**_

_- o_o..."_

- Eso lo explica...-ironizó Lucius- entonces mañana serán las audiciones, a las 8.00 antes de abrir finalmente ¿de acuerdo? Para poner a las chiquillas a trabajar ahí mismo, hoy estaremos poniéndonos en contacto con las amigas o lo que sea que vayan a traer-

- James no quiero recibir órdenes de él ;_;, es muy feoooo-Bromeó Sirius jalando de la manga de James como un niño pequeño, Lucius solo le lanzó una mirada acecina. Lily sonrió y se despidió de los presentes, Remus como siempre se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa...pero esa caminata iba a cambiar...

_"Lo siento...aunque...con sinceridad...no sé por que pido disculpas de algo de lo cual no me arrepiento..."_

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autora: Cortito cortito peor quería poner este capítulo para salir de paso n_n, y seguir con los otros ficss!xD, tengo debiendo desde hace uff tiempo **Sin título n;n** y el de ****A traves del espejo, n_n, y pronto recibirán un nuevo fic mio!xD...**

Para los que estan aburridos *-*, recomiendo rapidito tres fics (pronto más peor esq' estoy medio dormida! xD, son las 12.18 a.m.!!): **Ella es así**, un espectacular fic echo por **Padme *__*. Este fic con cada capítulo se pone cada ves más interesante *-*. **Lucius******'s Cat, este fic simplemente delicioso hecho por ****Hika****-chan. Uno de los flash más tiernos leídos por mi n_n y cada capítulo te deja en intriga de preguntarte que pasara...*-*. Y ****Girahistoria escrito por la muy conocida escritora de fics ****CieloCriss, es otra de sus divertidas historias que cada ves te atrapa más y más a seguir leyendo! n_n**

_-Contestaciones-_

**Lizzie** Lupin: **Hello! n_n, gracias por tu review y apoyo! xD, muajaja, ahora te mande al gusano Sanchéz x) xDDD, y bueno n_n! aquí tenes el segundo capítulo! n_n, que te lo puse completito por MSN pero no importaa xDDD!!, sigue escribiendo historia así de graciosas y deja esa galleta o ese pan tranquilos! ¬¬ xD.**

**SolaStar: ¡*-*!, un honor que aunquw no conozcas del todo el español leas mi fan fiction!! *---*, gracias por tu reviewww! n_n, me subsistes los ánimos de verdad! n_n, gracias de nuevo y que la luz de Sirius ilumine tu camino! ^0^**

**Padme**:** Padmecilla! xDD gracias por leer mi fic! n__n, por cierto no posteastes ¬¬ xDD, prometo que continuaré los demás rápido! *-*, si pones un LARRRGGOO post xDDDDD, muajaja, habrá peores miradas para Remsie que el asco por agarrar a una mariposa n_n, pero esho se verá en los próximos capítulos n_n, espero que te haya gustado el autografoo!!xDDD, gracias por el r/r!! n_n.**

**Sakura** potter:** No he leído Sclub7 desdehace uff!! ;___;, esq' toy ciega u.u, pq' no he visto desde hace UFFF tu fic con caps nuevos subidos!! T.T...A mi los bishitos de plaza sésamo me dan miedo!!xDDDDDDDDD, gracias por tu review!! *-*, y agradecería que me dieras la page en un review (0:D) de tu fic pq' no lo veoo ;___;...**

Gracias por si apoyoo!! n_n, l@s queloooo!!xDDDDDDDD, dejen review ¬¬ xDDDDDDDDDDD

Atte. 

Sophie_Lupin


End file.
